Cold As You
by Maymist
Summary: Now that shes sitting here thinking it through, shes never been anywhere cold as him. Paul x Zoey. Againstshipping & slightly Ikarishipping
1. Chapter 1

Dawn had a sip of her herbal relaxing tea. She glanced over to her red hair rival named Zoey. Both girls were staying in their room in a Pokemon Center in Hearthome City. Ash and Brock were in a room right next to them.

Both coordinators were sitting next to each other on the floor and Zoey made them this special soothing tea.

The two young girls could see the reflection of the moonlight come through the window.

Dawn was in her pink pajamas and Zoey was in her green ones.

"So Zoey, the Grand Festival is almost here," Dawn stated to her red hair rival.

"Yeah, its hard to believe..." Zoey replied, breathing in the scent of her tea.

There was a long silence.

"...so, how is Paul acting towards Ash? Still being a jerk?" Zoey questioned the sapphire hair girl.

"Well Paul and Ash had a battle. Paul won. But his attitude is still the same," Dawn sighed and then smirked, " You know... Ever since you met Paul in Snowpoint City, I've noticed you talk about him a lot."

"Your just being paranoid as usual..." Zoey told her.

" Aww! Zoey, your blushing! You must have the hots for Paul!" Dawn giggled at her.

" I think the tea is getting to your head," Zoey muttered, " and I certainly do not have the hots towards anyone."

"Come on. You know you like him, don't you?" Dawn winked.

"Trust me, I would never like Paul. I think I added too much sugar in your tea..." Zoey sighed.

" And I THINK you need to spice up your love life! No need to worry, Zoey!" Dawn replied giving Zoey a reassuring smile.

"What love life? I don't really care for romance. I just need to focus on my contests."

"I guess so," Dawn laughed nervously, " But you should at least think about it."

"No thanks. Paul would never like a girl like me. And... To be honest, I thought you always liked Paul, Dawn?"

"Ew! Me and Paul?! Don't be silly, Zoey! That jerk can't even remember my name!" Dawn replied with a shy smile and slightly blushing.

Zoey muttered, "I bet you didn't even tell him your name..."

"I did too! Did I...?"

" I don't know. You tell me."

Both of the girls sighed.

The next morning, Zoey said her goodbyes toAsh, Brock, and Dawn.

Zoey decided she wanted to go to Sunshore City next to receive some contest seals.

As Zoey was was walking into a forest, she felt something cold but gentle on her cheek. Her hand touched her cheek gently. The red head looked up towards the sky.

"Snow?" she whispered to herself.

_Why is it snowing? This climate is suppose to be warm. It is only suppose to snow in Snowpoint City. _

It suddenly started snowing peacefully.

After about ten minutes of walking, Zoey paused in the middle of the route she was in.

The coordinator was _lost_.

Suddenly, she saw a flash of purple from the corner of her eye.

Out of all people, it _HAD_ to be _HIM_.

She sprinted up to him, " Paul!"

" Do I know you..?" Paul questioned with harshness in his voice.

" Oh please. Your too cool to remember me? Its me Zoey, from Snowpoint City!"

"Whatever."

" You don't talk much, do you?"

"Hmp."

Zoey adjusted her hands on her hips, " Is that _all_ you can say?!"

She was getting irritated.

"Your wasting my time. What do you want?" Paul questioned coldly.

" I'm lost. I'm planning to get to Sunshore City. Do you know the way outta of here?" Zoey asked with concerned eyes.

He turned around with his eyes closed, and put his hands in his pockets, " Not my problem."

Paul started to walk away.

"Hey!" Zoey gasped.

She caught up behind him.

Zoey clenched her fists angrily, " Well I'm gonna make it your problem!"

Paul turned his head slightly, " Do you know how stupid you sound?"

"Do you know how much your a jerk?"

" Urgh. You pathetic girl, just shut up already," Paul complained and then sighed, " Fine. If I help you, will you just leave me alone?" Paul asked annoyed.

"Fine."

Zoey huffed as she saw her cold breath.

She looked up towards the sky, seeing it was snowing even more.

_Its so cold..._

* * *

Author note: I wrote this entire story out, so I have all the chapters planned in this journal.

I really think Zoey and Paul might actually go well together. There **needs **to be more stories with this couple.

This story is based off my Youtube video I made called, " Zoey x Paul Cold as you"

Yes, believe it or not, Zoey and Paul **DO **meet in the Anime. Zoey meets Paul when Ash is changeling the Snowpoint City gym. It also so happens that Zoey even yells at Paul, not to mention she did talk about him a couple times, to what I observed watching the episodes.

I might update chapter 2 today soon too.

However, I have no computer, so it will be kinda hard for me to update quickly.

Sorry its kinda short, this chapter didn't look that short when I wrote it down. Haha.

I'm trying my best to have good grammer and spelling, so... I forgot what I was gonna say.

Happy Easter too.

So, thank you so much for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

" Contests are stupid."

" I should of never asked you what you thought about them! Your such a jerk!" Zoey yelled.

" Don't yell at me for stating my own opinion."

"Whatever. Do you know why its snowing, Paul?" Zoey asked with curious eyes.

" Don't know. Don't care."

Zoey just sighed as the two teens continued to walk through the forest.

"So," Zoey mumbled awkwardly, " I heard you and Ash had a battle?"

"Yep."

" Was it a good battle?"

" Yeah. I won."

Zoey smiled, " I thought Ash would of creamed you."

" Well you thought wrong," Paul huffed.

" Hm..."

" That loser didn't stand a chance..." Paul muttered.

" Don't act like such a child. Chill," Zoey laughed.

" Look, just because I agreed to help you, doesn't mean we have to talk," Paul told her as he started to walk ahead of her with his hands in his pockets.

As Zoey followed behind him, a playful smirk appeared on her face as she replied, " Ahhh, I see... Your anti social. "

"... You talk to much."

A branch suddenly slashed into Paul's arm and it started to bleed.

He paused.

Paul's face showed no pain or emotion as he continued to walk.

"Your bleeding!" Zoey gasped.

" Yeah, so what?"

" Eh, whatever. Its just blood. You'll live," Zoey replied yawning.

Paul looked puzzled, " That is it? No screaming or saying ew? Your not very girlish."

" Congrats, you've finally figure that out. What, you think I'm weak?" Zoey questioned, adjusting her hands onto her hips.

" No," Paul sighed, " Most girls would do that and it is very annoying."

" Well, as you can see, I'm not like most girls," she smiled and then muttered, " And you obviously haven't talked to a lot of girls..."

Paul felt his face heating up in embarrassment as he continued walking ahead of the red head in silence.

" Girls aren't spineless, you know!"

" Sorry," He coughed fast.

" Its alright," Zoey replied smiling.

" We should treat your wound though," Zoey stated frowning.

" I'll do that later," Paul replied in his usual montone voice.

" But... Fine," Zoey sighed, feeling defeated.

Both of them came to a stop when they saw the exit of the forest.

" Well, looks like were in Solaceon Town now! Gee thanks Paul for escorting me outta here!"

Zoey turned around to see Paul walking back into the forest.

She winced and muttered, " Uh, bye...?"

Zoey watched Paul vanish into the forest.

She sighed.

_At least I don't have to deal with his stupid attitude now. _She thought as she giggled to herself.

_

* * *

_

Author Note: Sorry for the wait.

Review please.

Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, Solaceon Town, the smallest town in the Sinnoh region. Memories flooded through Zoey's mind as she thought about the happy times she had with his town. This town felt a little lonely and quiet towards Zoey.

Now that Paul was gone, she didn't have the urge to be irritated with his attitude ;however, she was grateful that he escorted her here.

Zoey slowly walked through the little quiet town. She suddenly saw a poster on the wall of a mart of her blue hair rival Dawn. She paused, _how did she get so famous?_

Zoey examined the poster more carefully and recognized this was a poster representing the Wallace Cup since Dawn won it. Zoey thought, _I still don't understand how Dawn won and beat May. I could tell May was much more powerful and way more experience than Dawn, especially since May beat me. Was it just luck? Dawn had only won by merely one point. _

Zoey still continued to ponder about her rival.

Was it because of her long blue hair and charming sapphire eyes? Her cute Pokemon and her way of stealing the crowd in a heart beat? Dawn's innocent personality and perfect sense of fashion? Dawn's rival was the complete opposite of her.

Zoey didn't care about her looks and even some people had mistaken her for a boy. She didn't let them get to her though, as she never really took anything seriously. The red haired girl was proud to be herself and she felt that she could out stage Dawn.

Zoey suddenly walked into the Pokemon Center.

She saw Paul communicating with Nurse Joy.

Zoey walked up to them.

" Hey," she started, " Paul, you dork, how did you beat me here? I left first, remember?"

Nurse Joy turned to Paul and smiled, " Paul, is this a friend of yours?"

"More like a acquaintance," Paul muttered.

Nurse Joy only saw the coordinator's smile formed slowly into a frown.


	4. Chapter 4

A acquaintance?

She was merely a acquaintance towards him?

Zoey felt disappointment flow through her face. Why was she letting one word get to her? However, now that she reanalyzed the situation, she never even considered Paul a friend.

"Oh," was what Nurse Joy only managed to say.

" I'm leaving," Paul stated while putting his hands in his pockets, and started to walk towards the exit.

" Paul," Nurse Joy called out and he paused, " Paul, you forgot your Pokemon."

Paul looked back annoyed and muttered under his breath, " Right..."

Zoey chuckled and thought, _Moron_.

He walked back to the counter and obtained his Pokeballs.

"Thank you," he managed to say politely.

Nurse Joy grinned, " Your very welcome, Paul."

Paul started to slowly walk towards the door.

Zoey suddenly gasped. She finally remembered the weather outside and wanted to know the reasoning of the snow.

"Um, Nurse Joy, do you know why it was snowing outside?" Zoey questioned.

" I believe I don't, " Nurse Joy replied with a frown.

" Quit asking stupid questions," Paul coughed.

" And why don't YOU mind your own business? Didn't you say you had to leave? Then how come your still here Paul? Huh? Tell me," Zoey smirked and felt like she outsmarted Ash's rival.

Paul chuckled, " Your funny. I said that while walking out the door. Your obviously mentally challenged."

Zoey's face turned a crimson red of embarrassment and anger.

"You.... You jerk! At least I'm not some moron who tries to act cool and is anti social! If you think your so smart, then why not a battle? Right _HERE_ and right _NOW_. I'm _so_ going to beat you!"

Paul chuckled once more, " I'd like to see you try."

" I'm serious! Come on, we should start the battle right now, Paul," Zoey told him, clenching her fists.

" Your pathetic. We have no place to battle, smart one," Paul replied smirking and crossed his arms with a smirk.

Nurse Joy suddenly spoke timidly, "Uh... You two can use the field in the back if you want... It just stopped snowing actually and the weather is somehow beautiful and sunny now."

" Thanks," the two teens said with smirks on their faces and looked at each other.

"I'm going to beat you, " Zoey told Paul with a serious expression.

Paul smirked, " Its your funeral then..."

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry, I couldn't leave a authors note last time cause I was being rushed.

Happy Mothers Day.

Oh, and thank you for all of the reviews. I really appreciate it.

Thanks.

And sorry for all the short chapters, they will get longer, I promise.

Please review and thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

"So this is the battle field were going to use?"

"Correct, Zoey," Nurse Joy replied smiling.

"Awesome!"

The two teens went on opposite sides of the field.

Zoey on the left side.

Paul on the right side.

To Paul, this field looked like the one where Ash and him battled.

The bright green grass was flowing with the wind and the sun was reflecting down upon the grass.

_This is odd. It was just snowing moments ago. Why is it so bright outside now? _Zoey thought to herself.

" Thank you for letting us use this field, Nurse Joy," Paul told Nurse Joy kindly.

Nurse Joy only blushed a little and giggled, " Oh, your very welcome, Paul."

Zoey rolled her eyes,_ Who does he think hes kidding?_

"All right, how about just a one on one battle?" Paul questioned the tomboyish red head.

"Sounds great! Ready to loose?" Zoey said with a smirk.

"Actually I'm ready for _you _to loose," Paul replied in his monotone voice.

_He sounds kind of cool... _Nurse Joy thought to herself blushing slightly, and she shook her head, _W-Who am I kidding? I'm only eighteen!_

Zoey's face only flowed with anger towards his remark.

" If you don't mind, I will be your referee, " Nurse Joy offered.

" Sure and thanks, " Paul told her quickly.

" Cool," Nurse Joy smiled and walked towards the field.

" Since it is ladies first, I'll start! Glameow lets go!"

A light purple cat Pokemon appeared from Zoey's pokeball. It was Zoey's very first Pokemon and was known to be her strongest. Both coordinator and Pokemon were smirking.

Paul chuckled, " This is child's play. "

" I heard that! Don't you dare judge my Glameow on how it looks," Zoey shouted towards him.

Paul smirked, " Remember this isn't one of your stupid contest battles."

" Why don't you shut up before I swipe that stupid smirk off from your face!"

Paul only ignored her and let out his Pokemon.

" Torterra, stand by for battle!"

Ironically, Torterra was Paul's first Pokemon as well and his strongest Pokemon. It was a huge Pokemon and looked like it was carrying a forest on it's back.

" Glameow use Furry Swipes!" Zoey commanded.

Glameow sharpen it's claws and the purple cat Pokemon started to charge quickly at Paul's Torterra.

"Use Frenzy Plant, now," Paul commanded calmly and crossed his arms.

Vines instantly came out of the ground while Glameow was charging at Torterra

" Glameow, ride those vines!"

" Meow!"

Glameow instantly started to sprint onto the vines, avoiding the thorns as well.

The coordinator smiled to herself, _That would be a lovely contest move! If this was a contest battle, Paul would loose some points right now._

Zoey's Pokemon suddenly leaped onto Toterra and started slashing away on Toterra's face.

Zoey smirked to herself, _Now that Toterra used Frenzy Plant, it can't attack for another turn! What was that idiot thinking?_

Torterra's face was motionless as Glameow kept slashing it's face. The slashes looked very painful ;however, it looked like Torterra_ was not _receiving any damage at all.

Paul was just standing there as if nothing was happening.

" Come on Glameow, keep it up," Zoey shouted at her Pokemon with confidence.

Glameow nodded as it continued it's Furry Swipes.

Suddenly, Glameow stopped out of exhaustion and panted heavily in front of Torterra.

_Its okay, Torterra is still probably recharging still... _Zoey thought.

" Use Leaf Storm!" Paul commanded.

"What?" Zoey gasped shocked.

A twister of glowing leaves surrounded Zoey's Glameow and started slashing into Glameow's body.

" Meowwww!" Glameow screamed of anguish.

Glameow fell to the ground hard and tried to get up.

" Glameow are you okay? Come on, you can do it Glameow! Please try to get up, " Zoey shouted to her Pokemon with concern in her voice.

Glameow slowly rose up to the ground ;however, Glameow collapsed right back down to the ground.

"Glameow!" Zoey shouted shocked.

" Glameow is unable to battle! Paul wins the battle," Nurse Joy stated.

Zoey sprinted to her injured Pokemon and held Glameow in her arms.

" You did a awesome job Glameow! Are you okay?" Zoey questioned her Pokemon concerned.

Glameow smiled weakly and nodded, " Meow."

Zoey sighed of relief, " Well, good job. You can return now."

Paul sighed in disappointment as he thought, _No competition at all._

Zoey returned Glameow safely into it's Pokeball.

The purple hair trainer returned his Pokemon.

Paul sighed and then spoke with harshness in his voice, " That was utterly pathetic and boring. I excepted a little much more from someone who idiotically talks so much."

Zoey clenched her teeth in anger, " You just got lucky!"

_I don't understand! How could I possibly let that jerk beat me with just one attack? _Zoey thought frustrated.

" Its called strategy. You should try it sometime," Paul told her chuckling.

Zoey sighed.

" I'm not going to waste my time arguing with you," Zoey mumbled and then added, " What is important is that I get Nurse Joy to heal my Glameow right now."

"Yes, your Pokemon's health should be the most important thing," Nurse Joy spoke as she walked up to Zoey.

" Mhmm. Can you please take care of my Glameow right now, Nurse Joy?" Zoey questioned with concern in her voice and handed Glameow's Pokeball to her.

" Of course. Why would you even ask? Its my job, " Nurse Joy grinned happily and obtained Glameow's Pokeball.

" Thank you so much," Zoey smiled thankfully.

" Don't mention it. Now, I'll be right back, " Nurse Joy stated going inside.

Suddenly, Paul and Zoey heard a explosion.

" What the heck was that?" Paul yelled as he turned around.

Zoey's eyes widen to see a girl on the ground.

" Ugh..."

Zoey sprinted up to the girl in concern and sat down next to her.

" Are you okay?"

Zoey's eyes widen immensely more, seeing who the girl was.

" Dawn...?"

* * *

Author Note: Oh, a cliff hanger.

Sorry, this chapter was, eh, okay for me, I guess.

Sorry, I'm like really bad at describing stuff at times, I don't know why ;however, sometimes I am good at it.

At least this chapter was a little longer than the others?

I guess?

And thank you all so much for all the reviews and thank you so much for reading.

Please review and I'll update when I can.

Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes.

Thanks.


End file.
